Cutting and milling tools are old in the drilling and completion industry. Crushed carbide tipped cutting and milling tools go back at least to 1945 and are very effective and hence ubiquitously used in the industry. The longevity of the commercial use of such tools is testament to their effectiveness in the field. And while crushed carbide is still being used today, and will likely continue to be used, improvements are always well received by the art.